Aloe
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: Ah! The pain of having a sunburn!...Maybe not. Unohana and Kenpachi fluff


AN: Just taking a break on writing more chapters. Decided to make a quick drabble. I have a thought that Unohana and Zaraki are probably the couple who bickers the most. Don't you think? Hope you enjoy!

Deep within Seretei, in the 4th division to be more precise, a powerful attack had suddenly occurred. Many healers had plummeted under the large opponent's brutal and harsh power; it almost seemed as if not a soul could help soothe and stop the beast's rage and pain. When it looked as if all hope had disappeared into thin air, one being had stepped threw the cloud of chaos and had taken upon herself to help him. Unohana Retsu was not amused as she briskly walked towards the Captain of squad 11th, annoyance written all over her face, "Why is it that every time I turn around, you're here causing mayhem to my division, Captain Zaraki?"

The man scoffed before rudely replying, "Well maybe if ya fixed me up better, than this wouldn't happen!" He indicated the powerful woman's fallen subordinates.

"Well maybe if you took better care of yourself, then you would not be in this mess, Captain Zaraki." She rubbed her temples; the stress he caused was unbearable to say the least. Looking around she noticed Isane taking command of the situation, assisting the rest of the subordinates who could almost withstand Kenpachi's reaitsu. Turning back to the large man she sighed, "Please decrease your reaitsu, Captain Zaraki."

Grumbling he grudgingly did as he was told, "You gonna help me now or what?"

The gentle woman's deep blue eyes scanned Zaraki's body. Tilting her head to the side in confusion she stated, "I don't see anything wrong, Captain Zaraki. There's no blood, no broken bone, nothing…except your face, its bright red."

He ignored her comment and began walking away, down a hallway towards her office, "Captain Zaraki?" She quickly followed. A small chuckle escaped her lips, it seems after all these years the large captain knew his way around her division. He came to a halt a moment later, waiting silently for her to go into her office first. While entering he awkwardly stood in front of her desk, looking around the room he knew so well.

Sitting down at her large oak desk, Unohana folded her hands and gazed thoughtfully at the Spartan leader, "Now, Kenpachi-kun, what's wrong?"

The man loosened up before taking a seat across from her, "My back and front is _killing_ me, Retsu!"

She smiled sweetly, "Okay, now we're getting somewhere. What kind of pain are you feeling?"

He sighed, "You're gonna be mad if I tell ya."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that?"

He looked away, before standing up and taking off his captain's cloak. He then untied his robes, and pulled off his shirt. A second later, if you were walking by the 4th division captain's office door, you would hear loud melodic laughter. After a few minutes, it died down into giggles as the healer smiled, "Oh, I see." Getting up she elegantly strolled across the room and reached into her cupboards, pulling out a large blue bottle, with the word Aloe on the label. Walking back over she gave him a mischievous smile before asking, "How many times do I tell you to put on sunscreen, Kenpachi-kun?"

His face flushed, if it could have been anymore red, before he mumbled, "…A lot…"

"Oh? And how many times have you listened?"

He gave a large shark toothed grin, "Once, maybe twice, the rest of the times you were just talking nonsense so I just blocked ya out."

She blinked, smiled, and then gave him a nice good slap on the back. Crying out in pain he hissed, "What the hell are ya doing woman?! You crazy or something! Holy shit that hurt!"

"Oh suck it up, I mean, it's not _my_ fault _someone_ lacks common sense," she turned the bottle over and squeezed out the blue gel-like substance, "Turn around. It's going to be cold." She then placed her hands onto his back.

Goosebumps began spreading all over his back as his groaned in both pain and pleasure, "Damnit Retsu! I should stay out in the sun more often."

She shook her head and continued to massage his back with the icy gel, "I don't think so, Kenpachi-kun. I'm only going to do this once," she then walked around facing his chiseled chest, "Okay…maybe twice."

He chuckled as he let her run her fingers over his body, enjoying the feeling of her breaking from her usual calm exterior. When she finally finished she leaned up and pressed her lips onto his. Pulling away she patted his chest as he winced in pain, "Please Kenpachi-kun, put on some sunscreen when you train outside." Why did he always have to act like a child? Oh well, she took another glance at his body, he is attractive...

"Che, I know woman." He grabbed his clothes before wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips softly against hers, "You're such a pain in my ass."

"Ah yes, don't I know it."

AN: I hate sunburns...Please Review!!


End file.
